


Ghost Lusting

by JohnOConnor



Category: Ghost Hunters RPF
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Williams finds unexpected proof of the paranormal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Lusting

Title: Ghost Lusting

Author: John O'Connor 

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Kris Williams/OFC; OFC/OFC

Category: First Time/Real Life

Series: None. 

Disclaimer: “Ghost Hunters” and “Ghost Hunters International” and its characters are the property of the SyFy and T.A.P.S. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. 

Note: This is an exercise in fiction. Kris Williams is not a lesbian and, as far as I know, there is no such haunting on Lesbos.

Summary: Kris Williams finds unexpected proof of the paranormal.

 

Being on “Ghost Hunters International” was a blast. Kris Williams couldn’t imagine a better career than globe-trotting while looking for paranormal activity wherever it might occur. This enhanced a life-long love of history and genealogy as well as her personal fascination with ghosts and other things that go bump in the night. 

After a few seasons as one of the lead investigators on SyFy’s “Ghost Hunters”, she was happy to accept the chance to join the spin-off as a co-lead investigator. It was tiring traveling all over the world but she wouldn’t change a thing.

This time they were on the island of Lesbos investigating the rumors of ancient hauntings. The team’s guide, Georges Papandreou, had explained that one of the old homes in an area ravaged during the German Occupation during the Second World War had originally been built over the site of an ancient temple dedicated to the goddess Aphrodite. 

Buildings erected over ancient sites was not at all unusual in that part of the world. It was practically impossible to dig any depth in the soil of most of the eastern Mediterranean countries without finding some trace of Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Semitic, Peloponnesian or other long-gone civilization.

“This lost temple is believed by many to be where Sappho, the ancient lyric poet of our lovely island, prayed to the gods before she cast herself into the sea,” Georges explained in surprisingly good English. 

‘Shouldn’t have to subtitle his scenes,’ Kris thought. She was well aware of the American television industry’s habit of dumbing down the airwaves for contemporary audiences. She had even seen someone from Australia who some genius at a network felt needed subtitles just because of an accent. 

Her co-host and the official lead investigator, Barry Fitzgerald, asked, “She committed suicide?”

“Well, that is part of the legend. Other legends have her living until well into the 6th century BC.” Georges replied. “Some of those legends also say she often worshiped Aphrodite.”

“The Greek goddess of love?” Kris confirmed.

“Yes. From the fragments still available, Sappho’s poetry was about love, for the most part.”

“Wasn’t she also a lesbian?” Barry asked.

“Possibly. Maybe even probably. Her poetry reflected the narrator’s love of women and men. However, her male contemporaries also wrote similar poetry. Gender was not as important to the people of that period.” Georges offered a sly smile, “And, technically, I am a Lesbian as well. Lesbian being the English name for people from my island.”

“So what kinds of things happen in here?” Barry asked.

“People tell of phantom touching. They feel people touching them but there is no one there…”

* * *

To all appearances, Kris stood alone in the empty room, waiting for her partner to return. While the teams normally ‘hunted’ in pairs, they did occasionally go solo, hoping for more personal contact. As was often the case in an empty structure such as this, she kept hearing things around her. After hunting ghosts for almost six years with nothing worse than a phantom caress on her arm or her neck, she wasn’t worried. She did want to make sure no one else was actually there – both to keep the session clean and for her own peace of mind.

The camera was pointed directly at her, the night vision apparatus making the brunette appear almost blonde. And her eyes appeared to have an inner glow in the night vision.

“Is there anyone here with me? Can you let me know?” Kris asked the apparently empty air. Then, to the camera, she added, “I’m not sure if talking will work. I don’t think any ghosts here understand English…”

She tried again, “Can you give me a sign that you are here? Can you make this EM gauge light up?”

Suddenly, the EM gauge in her hand lit up – all five lights were steadily aglow. She looked around the room to see if there were any shapes or shadows. The EM gauge went dark. “Can you do that again please? Or make some other contact?”

Kris looked around again, her eyes glowing in the false light of the night vision lens on the camera. The room they were in was fairly well-lit. The Moon was nearly full and the remains of the roof let in a lot of ambient light. Compared to most places they had investigated, this place was brightly lit.

Addressing the camera person who had shadowed her – partnered with her in actuality since the young Bostonian came to the team - Kris said, “Did you hear that, Elise?”

Before Elise, a young woman from England, could respond, she squealed. Kris jumped and looked at her, “What happened?”

“I…I felt someone touch me.”

“Where? On your arm? Your head?”

Elise shook her head, “On my…ass.”

Both women chuckled before Kris asked, “Was it just a quick touch or…?”

“No, it felt like a hand…cupping my…cheek.”

“Wow,” Kris whispered. ‘This will definitely make the show. The SyFy people are pretty…old-fashioned but this might be good for an advertising sound bite.’

Elise added, “I don’t think it was a man’s hand…”

Kris’ eyes widened in the darkness. This was something new.

Even as the beautiful brunette thought that, she felt a slender hand grab her ass. At the same time, another hand grabbed her breast.

“E…Elise, do…do you see anything?”

Elise had been swatting at something unseen near her own ass when she quickly looked up. “Th…through the camera, I…can… Stop that! I can see… Oh wow!”

Through the image finder, Elise could see the indentations of fingers on Kris’ ample breast but no hand. Those indents were moving too. The shorter, wider one – the thumb? – began to caress the center of Kris’ mound, causing the investigator’s nipple to harden. Kris moaned, her head thrown back and her long, dark hair falling behind her.

“I don’t see anything there. But, from what I can see…it’s either a woman’s hand…or a young man.” She watched further as the invisible thumb continued to caress her hard nubbin. Then the young camera operator was distracted when she felt a hand on her boob. In surprise, she dropped the camera which fell on its side and slid a few feet over towards the wall, the lens pointing to the two women. 

Kris felt hands holding her as she was lowered to the floor of the empty room. She could see the same thing happen to Elise. She watched as her camera operator was slowly stripped of clothing even as she felt herself being stripped.

Soon, both the investigator and her investigative partner were naked. Kris lay in such a way that she could roll her head to the side and see Elise’s spread vulva in the moonlight. As Kris felt a phantom tongue begin to caress her nether lips, she saw Elise’s labia move as if fingers…no, a tongue was probing the sensitive flesh.

The peaks of the Elise’s breasts looked as if someone was sucking on each one. And something, or someone, lifted her ass off the floor and her cheeks seemed to part on their own. Then it looked as if something soft was probing the woman’s rosebud.

Kris felt the same actions on her body. Each contact on her bare skin felt like a light, pleasant electric shock that enhanced the pleasure that began to move through her body.

Kris lost track of what happened or how long it took. All she was aware of were phantom mouths sucking her boobs, another mouth licking and tongue-fucking her pussy while a fourth mouth was thrusting it’s invisible tongue deep into her ass.

Soon, she was gasping and moaning loudly as a powerful orgasm washed over her. Kris’ cries mingled with Elise’s as the blonde came from her phantom lovers.

As the aftershocks wore down, Kris felt someone kiss her passionately. Soft lips and a supple tongue that slipped into her mouth were definitely female. And the tingle she felt at the contact was exciting. Another and another and another mouth claimed hers. Each deep kiss had its own tingle that shot down to the brunette’s still excited loins.

After that, there was near blackness. 

* * *

Kris opened her eyes. With a gasp, she sat up. Was it a dream? Had she passed out? She looked at her watch to see only a few minutes had passed. Then she realized she was naked. And, with a glance to the side, she saw Elise was also naked.

‘Nice body,’ Kris thought. Then she was surprised at the thought. And at the thought of the two of them making love in the village inn.

“Kris? What happened?”

“Elise, are you alright?”

“Yeah. I think so. Did what happen really happen?”

Kris shook her head as she pushed back her hair, “I…I don’t know. I think so but…” Kris touched herself, feeling the wetness between her leg. Standing on shaky legs, she helped Elise to her feet as she said, “I think we better get dressed…”

Elise followed her eyes to the piles of clothes and nodded. As they got quickly got dressed, Kris said, “I…I don’t think we should…”

“Talk about this? I guess… But it’s proof of paranormal activity. Really intense activity.”

“Do we have any proof? And, even so, I’m not sure I want to be known as…the lesbian ghost hunter,” Kris said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

“I suppose so. I…don’t need… With a job like mine – a job normally seen as a man’s job…” Elise’s face was turned to the ground as she collected the camera but her eyes glanced up at her friend, “Were you scared?”

Kris shook her head, “No. I’ve actually never been scared by the paranormal though. ”

“Did…did you… enjoy it?”

Kris gave her a sly smile but said nothing. Elise returned the smile.

Elise went on, “When you were with TAPS, or even before, have you ever had anything like…this happen before? I mean ghost-wise.”

“No. Nothing like this. Ever. I’ve heard stories about this kind of thing. But those are mainly urban legends.”

“But not this time.”

Kris agreed, “Not this time.”

“And before you ask, no, I’ve never been with a woman either.”

Rather than wait for Barry, they left the old structure. Out in the full moonlight, the women looked at each other. It was as if they were appraising each other in a different way.

“I doubt the footage is any good after the camera fell, but…” Elise looked at the camera with her flashlight as well as Kris’ mini-maglite shining on it. “It looks like it’ll be okay. Uh-oh…”

“What?” Kris asked.

Elise turned the view-finder towards Kris, “It kept filming…”

The two women watched the little screen as they saw themselves being pleasured by spirits. Even with the camera angle on its side, the imagery was clear. Kris was in full view as her clothes were stripped from her and invisible mouths began to pleasure her. And just beyond her on the floor, Elise could be seen as she was ravaged by the spirit lovers/

“I don’t think we…should tell…anyone about this. The camera shut off when it hit the ground and the footage was…damaged? Okay?” Elise nodded her agreement. 

“I think I’ll…” Elise turned the replay off and pulled the memory card from the camera and inserted a blank card in the slot. Pocketing the original card, she said, “I think I’ll destroy this later.” 

Kris smiled knowingly as she said, “I think I would like a copy too…” 

And as they neared the rest of the team, Kris found herself looking at Susan Slaughter, another of the investigators, in a new light. And the unbidden, but exciting, thought of the three GHI girls together.

‘I wonder…’ Kris found herself thinking.


End file.
